<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Control by broadwayqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927338">The Power of Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer'>broadwayqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Starts out fluffy, ends angsty, i started writing this months ago, not exactly coherant, she doesnt mean to but she definitely does, tw manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and Anne have a new found closeness. Will Catherine abuse the power?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn &amp; Catherine of Aragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power of Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It's been a long time since I've posted anything on here but i was going through my google docs and found this unfinished story which I finished up last night. I also found another shorter one that was finished which I hadn't posted either. Anyways, if the end seems a little rushed I apologize because I wrote it half asleep. </p><p>Ok! Hope you enjoy :)<br/>TW: Manipulation, mentions of beheading, mentions of trauma, nightmare</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you’re living in a house with 6 women who have some nasty past together, fights and squabbles aren’t an uncommon thing.</p><p>The first month and a half of living together was a major adjustment period. Old grudges made their way to the surface resulting in a lot of screaming matches that would shake the foundation of their household. </p><p>More often than not the arguing pair was Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn. They had 7 years of unfortunate history, no one thought they would work past it.</p><p>Eventually after months of ignoring each other, name calling, insults being thrown, and constant bickering, they agreed to be civil and put their past behind them in order to move on with their second chance.</p><p>Everyone who knew them thought that would be it. They would be civil, not friends just acquaintances.</p><p>Boy were they wrong.</p><p>Everyone became aware there was a mother daughter duo in the group. Jane was in need of someone to look after, and Katherine- being as young as she is- desperately craved a loving maternal figure.</p><p>But it seems to be constantly forgotten that Catherine herself had a daughter and had quite the maternal knack herself.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>One night around 3 months into their new lives, Catherine and Anne found themselves home with none of the other queens around. The first beheaded queen had developed a nasty cold and it was the Spanish queens night off.</p><p>Catherine had decided to spend her time downstairs on the couch flipping through the channels to see if anything good was on.</p><p>Anne had fallen into a fitful sleep upstairs in her attic bedroom. She had had nightmares occasionally since her reincarnation, but with her sickness they seemed to come back full force. </p><p>When she decided she had had enough of the television, Catherine ventured upstairs to grab a book, or something to distract herself until Anne woke up or the others returned.</p><p>As she made her way to her room, Catherine heard a small whimper. She paused but the sound didn’t come again so she continued to her room. When she got to her door she heard a faint “no, please don’t hurt me.”</p><p>Anne</p><p>She quickly climbed the stairs and opened the attic door. Catherine was met with the younger queen thrashing around on the bed, seemingly caught in a nightmare. As the Spanish queen made her way over to the bed, Anne rolled right off the bed with a loud thud, landing directly at her feet. </p><p>The impact seemed to wake the girl, who immediately rolled up in a ball, not recognizing the figure looming over her wasn’t going to do any harm.</p><p>Anne looked so young clad in mint green pajamas, her hair was a frizzy waterfall down her back, a few strands loose and covering her face. She looked up slightly and the older woman was met with her wide, frightened eyes, swollen and full of tears staring back at her.</p><p>Catherines maternal instincts kicked in when she saw the terror ridden look on the girls face and immediately stepped back and made herself as unintimidating as possible by crouching down to the floor. </p><p>The movement caused the green queen to let out a whimper and recoil a bit more, shaking hands coming up to guard her face.</p><p>“Sh, Annie it’s ok. It’s just me Catherine. You’re safe here in our flat in London in the 21st century.” She spoke softly, not wanting to frighten the girl anymore.</p><p>Anne slowly started to return to herself and immediately started to wipe away her tears as she recognized the woman in front of her.</p><p>“Catherine… hey.” She started awkwardly. “I’m sorry. Everything’s ok now so you can leave it if you’d like.” Her face was turned, eyes wandering anywhere but the woman in front of her.</p><p>The Spanish queen stood up and it looked as if she was going to leave, but she walked a couple steps closer and sat beside Anne, wrapping her arm around the younger girl. </p><p>“Sh none of that. Something’s obviously bothering you love. I’m here to help.”</p><p>Truthfully she didn’t know how the brunette would react. Catherine was expecting to get shoved to the side or receive the fake smile and reassurances. </p><p>However, Anne silently curled up and leaned more heavily against the older woman. </p><p>They sat there for about 15 minutes, Catherine running her fingers soothingly through the younger girls hair while Anne accepted the comforting touch and steadied her breathing. </p><p>“Anne, love, are you ready to talk?” The Spanish queen broke the silence, gently lifting the girls head from her shoulder so they were looking at each other eye to eye. </p><p>“It was a nightmare” Anne started. She quickly broke eye contact, suddenly finding the floor and her hands a lot more interesting. “It was worse than normal though. You guys were there instead of him.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she confessed that last line.  </p><p>She was filled with immense guilt as the images of Catherine and the other queens putting their hands on her, ordering her to execution, and standing in the place of the executioner, flicked before her eyes like an old black and white film. It was so much worse that it had been people that she actually loved were the ones hurting her, especially because Catherine was here now. Their relationship was by no means perfect. Anne was frightened her dream may have officially scared the woman off for good. </p><p>She waited patiently to be pushed away. She waited to hit the floor with a thud as the Spanish queen stormed down the stairs and forgot about her. </p><p>But that never came. </p><p>Catherine pulled her impossibly closer until she was almost sat in her lap. Anne’s tears returned full force at the- what she thought was undeserved- kindness that she was given</p><p>“It’s alright love,” the curly haired queen murmured in her ear. “You’re ok. We could- I could never hurt you. You’re so important to all of us, you’re family Anne. It was just a dream, no one is going to hurt you while I’m around.</p><p>At those words the second queen let out a tiny noise in thanks as she relaxed a bit more into the queens hold.</p><p>Once the tears had dried once again, Anne asked the one question that was lingering at the front of her mind.</p><p>“Catherine, why are you here?”</p><p>Her voice was still hoarse and slightly broken as she looked up at the older woman. She replayed her words in her head and hastily added “I mean we’re not the closest people in the universe so why would you care about pitiful old me?” in fear of seeming ungrateful.</p><p>Part of the girls statement had some validity behind it. Catherine knew they weren’t close, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to be. The woman saw so much of her Mary in the younger girl. Her fire and passion, the goofiness (even though her daughters had rarely come out, it had definitely been there), and most of all the kindness hidden behind the tough facade they put up to the rest of the world.</p><p>She took a deep breath and started speaking, gaining more momentum as she continued.</p><p>“First of all you are not pitiful. You are one of the strongest, wittiest and sharp minded people I know. A bad day won’t change any of that. Secondly, I’m here because contrary to many peoples beliefs, I love you like you’re my family Anne. I will always look out for you and be there whenever you need me, ok?” </p><p>Those words shocked Anne. She sat up slightly to search the woman's eyes and face for signs of lying, teasing or malice but found none. She slowly curled back up against the woman's side, mind reeling.</p><p>“I love you too” she said as her arms wound their way around the Spanish queens waist, joining them in a bit more of a hug.</p><p>Catherines heart bloomed in her chest as she leaned down to press a light kiss to the girls forehead as she made herself comfortable in her lap.</p><p>Between the soothing motions of the Spanish queen running her fingers through her long dark hair, the steady rhythm of the older queens heartbeat in her ear, and the progressing fever she possessed, Anne slowly began to fall back asleep.</p><p>Catherine quickly noticed the girl succumbing to sleep in her lap and gently guided her into a sitting position. Anne let out an adorable whimper mixed whine of displeasure as she moved further away from sleep.</p><p>“I know babes, I know” the Spanish queen chuckled as she helped them both stand. “I’m just gonna help you into bed so you’ll be more comfortable.”</p><p>As she lay down on the bed, the second queen had her eyes half closed, barely able to keep them open, but she reached out her hand towards the other woman. “Stay?” she asked, voice quiet and filled with sleep.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of going anywhere else.”</p><p>Aragon joined the girl underneath the covers pulling her close so her head rested once more on her chest. Once more she moved her fingers delicately through the long hair, her other hand rubbing slow patterns on her back.</p><p>“Thank you” Anne mumbled as she tried to move even closer. “Thank you for everything.”</p><p>“No need to thank me sweetheart. It’s what family’s for.” Catherine couldn’t help but press another kiss to the crown of the girls head.</p><p>As the older queen began softly singing an old Spanish lullaby, Anne fell asleep with a small smile on her face, and feeling warm and safe for the first time in a while.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>There was no real discussion about their relationship after that night. They mainly showed each other their newfound closeness through small things.</p><p>If you were observant you would notice how Cathy wasn’t the only one snuggled up to Catherines side on the couch. More often than not the green queen would be curled up to her other side. The Spanish queen also found Anne joining her on her walk in the morning, spending a little time together away from the house.</p><p>They were like sisters. They loved each other dearly and would do anything for one another. However, just like any siblings there were occasionally some squabbles and little fights</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>“Anne I’m tired of almost tripping to my second death over your shoes! Put them properly in the closet like a normal person!” Catherine yelled as she entered the door. She loves the girl a ton but her messy tendancies were exhausting.</p><p>The next day she was fully expecting the green queens shoes to be in the middle of the entrance once more. However, when she opened the door no shoes were in sight. The woman figured Anne wasn’t home yet, but she opened the closet for her own shoes and there sat the slightly beat up mint green converse staring up at her. </p><p>“Hey Catherine how’s Maria and them doing?” Boleyn met her at the entrance of the house, coming face to face with an extremely confused Spanish queen.</p><p>On Catherines part, she stared at Anne, and then at the shoes, and then back at Anne once more. “You’re here? But then why are your shoes in the closet?”</p><p>It was the brunettes turn to be confused. “You said to put them in the closet, didn’t you? I can leave them out if you want but yesterday you told me to put them away. Why are you so confused?”	</p><p>“Nevermind” the older woman said, waving a hand dismissively. “Maria is doing well and so are the others. Maggie says hi by the way.”</p><p>A couple hours later, Jane and Catherine were in the kitchen finishing up dinner for the rest of the girls.</p><p>“Anne, could you please call the other girls for dinner?” the blonde asked the girl who was helping set the table.</p><p>“Sure. ANNA, KAT, CATHY GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE FOR FOOD!”</p><p>An audible sigh came out of the oldest queens mouth. “Anne, really? You have legs, use them and go upstairs to call the others without shattering our eardrums.”</p><p>The first beheaded queen looked down at the fork in her hands and blushed with embarrassment before continuing setting the table.</p><p>The three fell into a comfortable silence of the occasional clinking glass or plate as Anna and Kat joined them.</p><p>As everyone sat down the youngest queen asked, “has anyone seen Cathy?”</p><p>Anne opened her mouth to yell once more, but quickly closed it, stood up, and ran upstairs to grab their resident bookworm.</p><p>Aragon watched the girl run up the stairs two at a time with a small, proud smile on her face.</p><p>“You know you’re the only one who has an effect on her like that right?” Jane's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked over with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“What are you talking about? She listens to you guys too you know.”</p><p>“Well ya,” Cleves started with a chuckle. “She listens after we nag her like 50000 times” </p><p>Kat was the next to look over at the older queen and explained the obvious. “Anne listens to you Catherine. I don’t know why, but please don’t abuse that power. I don’t want Annie to get hurt.”</p><p>The Spanish queen was once more confused but played it off as the girl in question came down the stairs with Cathy in tow.</p><p>Dinner went off without a hitch, all six queens engaging in light conversation without resulting in utter chaos. </p><p>They all left the table at their own pace, Cathy finishing first and returning to her room to make more progress on whatever project she was working on after throwing her plate in the dishwasher. Jane put her and Kats plates away and the two of them went up to one of their bedrooms to do what the mother daughter duo did (probably watch a movie until the youngest queen fell asleep with her head in her mums lap). Anne was the next to get up to leave up to her room but the voice of the German stopped her.</p><p>“Anne for christs sake, clean up after yourself like a decent human being,” she said with a slight groan.</p><p>The girl was just going to let it slide once more and continue upstairs (after flipping up her middle finger and sticking her tongue out at the other girl), but another voice actually made her stop.</p><p>“Anne,” Catherine sighed in an exasperated tone. “Anna’s right. How many times do we need to tell you to clear your plate after you’re done eating. It’s common courtesy, and none of us  want to pick up after you like you’re a small child.”</p><p>The older woman's tone of voice and words did make the green girl feel like a young child as she reluctantly made her way back to the table, grabbed her plate, and put it in the dishwasher with the rest of the dirty dishes. As she passed the dining room once more she swore she saw the flicker of disappointment on Aragons face be replaced by something resembling pride. However, as much as she loved seeing that pride, Anne definitely did not want to see that same look of disappointment directed at her again.</p><p>Once the queen with space buns finally ended up upstairs, Anna shot the other queen a smug look.</p><p>“See? It’s been proven, she only listens to you.” she said, the smug tone not leaving her voice for a second.</p><p>Catherine had to admit, it was almost worrying to see the girl she cared so much for acting like that. Annes normal personality was outgoing and the type not to take shit from anybody. Having her give up all her defences and snarky comebacks just to follow her orders could be dangerous.</p><p>Or maybe it could be useful.</p><p>Anne was known for being chaotic, loud, energetic and outgoing, sometimes to the point of annoyance to everyone around her. With her newfound tool, the Spanish queen could potentially help her younger sister to fit in a bit more with the other, more tame people around her.</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>The next day Catherine decided to put her idea to the test.</p><p>It was bound to be a hyper day because they had one evening show but the rest of the day to themselves. Anne had woken up, downed a large mug of coffee, and joined Aragon on her morning walk. Well, the younger queen brought her heelies and rolled along a couple feet ahead of her partner and then stopped for her to catch up, before rolling away once more.</p><p>Just to be petty, the older queen decided to run ahead and enter the house first, leaving Anne rolling as fast as she could after her. </p><p>Aragon took off her shoes at the front door and proceeded to the kitchen to make them both some breakfast of french toast. </p><p>Anne however proceeded to roll right into the living room where Jane was sitting on the couch with her embroidery. </p><p>Looking back on it she probably checked to see who was in the living room before just rolling in because the second queen is now getting an earful from the mum of the group while still rolling around the house a little bit more. Her second mistake was rolling into the kitchen because she was met face to face with a very annoyed looking Catherine with an egg in her hand.</p><p>The older queen let out an exasperated sigh as she stared at the girl in heelys with a look of disappointment on her face. She would have normally turned around and proceeded cooking, but she remembered what the others had said the other day and decided to try it out. “Really Anne? Heelys don’t belong in the house and you know this. You’re going to break something or hurt someone and we really don’t need that. Take them off please.”</p><p>It was that damn look of pure disappointment on Catherines face that made the queen in question avert her eyes, bend over to untie her heelys, and set them in the closet. </p><p>Catherine was shocked. She really didn’t expect it to constantly keep working. After setting down their two plates on the table, she sat down across from the girl and started eating her french toast.</p><p>Anne kept her eyes down slightly as she sat at the table and awaited her french toast. Even when the plate was set down in front of her and the older woman sat across from her, she kept her gaze mainly on her food, not wanting to look at the disappointment she still thought was fixed on her face.</p><p>“So, any plans for today?” she asked, looking up to meet the girls eyes.</p><p>Anne looked up and quickly searched the womans face for any trace of remaining malice or disappointment. To her surprise she found none, so she replied, “nothing much. Just gonna relax before the show tonight I think. You?”</p><p>“Just going to hang around after mass. Want to walk to the theatre together when I get back?”</p><p>“Ok sounds good” the brunette said before popping a piece of fruit into her mouth.</p><p>Later on, the first two queens made their way through the lively streets to the theatre. The air was warm with a cool autumn breeze that hit their faces and blew leaves in circles around them as they walked by.</p><p>Anne had a slight bounce in her step as she walked backwards in front of the older woman, resembling a child who had a bit too much sugar in their system. “Catherine? Can we go grab cookies from the bakery?” </p><p>“Again with the excess amounts of sugar” Aragon thought to herself. Before she could even think about it the disappointed tone left her mouth.</p><p>“Absolutely not. You've had so much sugar already and you've barely been up for 5 hours. If this continues you're going to get diabetes! Not to mention you're a hyper ball of energy when you have sugar and you will crash before the show tonight.”</p><p>It was almost as if the woman in green deflated the moment Catherine had started talking. She lost the bounce in her step and trailed slightly behind the older woman.</p><p>“I'm sorry…”</p><p>“You really need to watch what you eat love. Can't have you dying on us can we?”</p><p>And with that, the conversation was dropped. However, that tone of disappointment still lingered in the front of Anne's mind and never really left.</p><p>-----------------<br/>
Over the next few weeks Catherine continued to tweak little things about her friend. She was so proud with herself, how she managed to bring out the loveable parts of Anne while getting rid of all her negative qualities.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>-----------------</p><p>It seemed to be a normal Wednesday morning- Jane and Aragon in the kitchen preparing breakfast and chatting amongst themselves.</p><p>Anne would typically be one of the last ones to come downstairs (Anna being the only one to rival her ability to sleep in), running down the stairs to snatch some breakfast. </p><p>Today however she was up, walking politely down the stairs to join the two oldest queens in the kitchen (as per Catherine's disappointment that she was wasting her day and disrupting any conversation in the kitchen)</p><p>As much as Jane enjoyed the new company, she was getting concerned with the rapid change in personality from the second queen. She could see through the “natural” makeup the girl wore and see the ever darkening bags under her eyes. </p><p>She was snapped out of her thoughts by an unusually timid voice.</p><p>“Hi.. What's for bre- I mean, can I help make breakfast for everyone else?”</p><p>Catherine beats Jane to the punch and responds, a proud smile on her face. “It's fine love, we've already finished up. Thanks for offering though.” She presses a quick kiss on the crown of her head before returning to cleaning up the area. “Would you like to walk with me to the theatre again today Anne? I always enjoy your company.”</p><p>The green queen politely declines, concealing a pained expression. “I think I'm gonna go with Kat. I think she wanted to show me something.”</p><p>The Spanish queen is shocked to hear a negative answer. The girl had only skipped their walks when she was either ill or super tired and none of those seemed to be apparent.</p><p>“Oh okay… Have fun” she smiles and serves out breakfast as more queens make their appearances.</p><p>This goes on for a couple days longer. Days of Anne distancing herself and becoming a shell of herself, Catherine being concerned but oblivious to the gravity of the situation, and the other queens and fans becoming concerned with the lack of energy coming from the second queen.</p><p>It was Monday- the day Anne holes herself up in her room to avoid the disappointment that seemed to be radiating from everyone in the house. Instead of being barely social, she turns up the volume on her stereo blasting Lana Del Ray and cries her eyes out.</p><p>All she wanted was to be good enough for someone- anyone, especially Catherine. </p><p>It had been a long time since she felt that type of closeness with anyone, and she had to go and ruin it by being herself. </p><p>She wished she could be good enough for the first queen as herself. No one other than Anne Boleyn in all her goofyness.</p><p>The girl was in the middle of angrily writing all her feelings out at her desk when the door is slammed open. She quickly sits up straight, wiping away any remnants of tears on her face, and hoping no more escape her eyes.</p><p>A visibly annoyed Aragon turns the music off. “For godsake Anne! Turn the music down! You're practically shaking the house with- wait are you crying?” She can barely see the girls face, however her paper is covered in little splashes.</p><p>The angry tone was quickly replaced with worry as Anne shied away further from her. Catherine moved closer to comfort her but caught some of the words that were scrawled across the paper. She can't hold back the gasp that left her mouth. </p><p>“Sweetheart… You are loved, you know that. You have the queens, you have me! I love you so much.”</p><p>It was at the moment when Anne broke down crying for the umpteenth time that day, refusing any contact with Aragon no matter how bad she wanted it.</p><p>“W-Why can’t I be good enough t-that you don’t find something wrong i-in everything I do?”</p><p>With those meek words everything came crashing down around around Catherine.</p><p>“I j-just wanna make you p-proud…”</p><p>“Oh darling…” She reaches out to place a tentative hand on her knee. “I've always been so proud of you…”</p><p>For the first time the green queen looks up and she can see how broken she looked.</p><p>“This is all my fault, I'm so sorry love. I really thought I was helping you fit in with everyone. Bottom line is that I love you mija.”</p><p>Still not having completely calmed down, Anne hesitantly moves to give her a hug</p><p>“Will you still love me if I'm me?”</p><p>“I'd love that”</p><p>--------------</p><p>There was no doubt that their relationship was back to being rocky after speaking with one another. Anne trying to be herself once again, and Catherine biting her tongue every time the younger did anything remotely questionable.</p><p>In the end everyone was relieved to have Boleyns infectious personality back again.</p><p>Some things you just aren't meant to control.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>